Fallen Angel
by Valamon
Summary: A different way that Valamon meets Impmon, gives a bit more insight of Valamon's past.
1. Chapter 1

Valamon was flying over one of the arctic areas of the Digital World. She was headed back to her favorite spot after finishing her routine check of everything. As she flew, an anguished scream reached her ears. She looked down and, with her keen eyesight, spotted an IceDevimon standing over a small shape. She watched as IceDevimon picked up the shape and hurled it up. The shape was really a Digimon, an Impmon. As the small viral fell, IceDevimon hit it with an attack. Driven by some unknown instinct, Valamon dove down and landed just in front of IceDevimon.

Seeing Valamon, IceDevimon gasped. "Aw, crap."

"Put him down." Valamon said icily.

IceDevimon complied hastily, dropping the small Digimon and flying away. Valamon stooped down and picked up Impmon. He was badly hurt and his fur coated in a layer of ice and snow.

The small Rookie looked up at her through unfocused, pain and tear filled eyes. "Who're you?"

"The Guardian."

His bright green eyes widened. "Yer Valamon?! But that means…you kill virals. Are you gonna kill me?"

"No. I only kill virals if they're doing something bad."

Impmon trembled violently. Valamon wrapped her wings tightly around them both and pressed Impmon against her to try to keep him warm, causing him to blush deeply.

She began walking, snow crunching under her boots. "You don't belong here. Why were you here?"

"'Cause I was tryin' ta get away." Impmon muttered weakly.

"Away from who? IceDevimon?"

"Yeah. I was just havin' some fun. He got real mad and tried ta delete me."

Valamon knew that Impmon loved to play pranks just as much as Soulmon, who were major pranksters. So she was not surprised by the news. "I see."

"Why did ya save me?"

"I dunno. Just thought I had to. Why?"

"'Cause I know that you don' like virals and usually kill 'em. Besides no one likes me."

"I know how that feels."

Impmon scoffed, "How would you know? Yer the almighty Guardian. Everyone loves ya, 'cept virals o' course."

"No they don't. Even though it seems they do, they only like me 'cuz I protect 'em. I don't have any real friends. And the ones I did weren't very true."

"Oh, what did they do?"

"Used me, stabbed me in the back, and left me for dead on countless occasions. One really did stab me in the back. I still have the scar. I have many scars from my so-called 'friends' betrayals and from my ex-lover. I've been alone for 4,000 years. No one could ever know what it's like for me."

Impmon was stunned. "How old are ya?"

"10,000 this year."

"WOW! You're like, as old as…the Sovereign!"

"Not quite. I'm at least a hundred years behind Ebonwumon."

"Yer old."

"Thanks a lot." Valamon said sarcastically.

"Yer welcome." Impmon snickered.

They continued in silence for a while. The cold was finally beginning to affect Valamon and she shivered, the water soaking into her shirt from Impmon was not much help either. _At this rate we won't be out of here by nightfall. I'm gonna have to fly._ She opened her wings. "Impmon, I have to fly otherwise we aren't gonna get outta here anytime soon."

"Uhh..."

"What? Afraid of heights?"

"N-no!"

"Then hold on tight." She spread her wings and launched herself in the air.

Impmon clung to her for dear life. He buried his face in her shirt as the icy cold air whipped at his face, whimpering.

After a moment, Valamon slowed and hovered in the air. "You Ok?"

"F-fine." Impmon muttered, quivering.

Valamon stroked his fur comfortingly. "Alright. I'll fly slow, kay?"

"Uh-huh." He tightened his grip as Valamon began flying forward.

After awhile the snow began to give way to grass.

"Look Impmon! We're-" She stopped when she looked down and saw him asleep. She smiled.

An hour later Valamon spotted the lake, which was nearly a mile away. _Finally! Almost there. I'm getting tired. Since he's asleep, I can kick it up a knock._ With a thrust of her wings, she was propelled forward. _Now this is more like it!_

Within fifteen minutes, she reached the lake and landed. She walked over to one of the trees and sat down with her back against the trunk. She sighed and closed her eyes, draping her wings around Impmon and herself.

Impmon slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He felt sore all over. Suddenly he noticed Valamon was not there and started looking around frantically for her, afraid that she had abandoned him. He froze and his eyes widened when he saw her standing in the middle of the lake with her back to him. A light blush crept to his cheeks and he tore his gaze away. He saw her clothes near the edge of the lake, making him blush deeper. _Oh my God! She-she's ewww!_

"Impmon!"

He looked up and saw Valamon swimming towards the edge. He gulped and looked away.

"Hey Impmon, wanna join me? The water's quite warm."

"N-no thanks. I'm fine." He shook his head quickly.

"Come on," she urged.

"Nah."

"You need to get cleaned up. Don't make me come get you."

"I said I'm fine!" Impmon snapped, turning away.

Valamon shrugged, then smiled mischievously. Using her wings, she launched water at him.

Impmon squeaked as he was drenched. He glared at Valamon, who was giggling. "That wasn't funny!"

"'Course it was!"

A small flame appeared above his fingertip. "Badda-Boom!" It grew two times its original size as he hurled it at Valamon.

Valamon easily caught the fireball and crushed it in her hand, giving him a half smile.

Impmon cringed and shrieked as another wave of water washed him. "Alright fine! You win."

Valamon smiled.

After he had untied his bandana and set it on the ground, Impmon walked over to the edge and tested the water. Just as he was about to get in, Valamon reached out and pulled him in.

He came up sputtering and coughing. "What are ya tryin' ta do? Drown me?" he demanded.

"You can't drown." Valamon said simply, smiling.

Impmon frowned. "Whatever." Suddenly he started splashing water at Valamon.

"Hey!" she said, putting her arms up to shield her from the water.

"Ha! That's fer gettin' me!"

"Why you little-" She giggled and started splashing him back.

They spent several minutes splashing around in the lake before it was time to get out. As Valamon pulled herself out, Impmon turned away.

A couple minutes later, thinking she was done, he dared a glance over his shoulder. Valamon stood with her back to him. She had her pants and boots on and was busy fighting to get her shirt on without ripping it, which really wasn't working.

Impmon saw an insignia on her back between her wings. It was glossy black with a gold outline in the shape of an eye with the Chikara sign for power in the middle. Curious, he turned around to get a better look. He could also see the scar she had been talking about that cut the insignia in half diagonally. He found himself staring at the insignia and watching it move as her muscles rippled.

Valamon sensed him looking at her and looked at him over her shoulder. "What?"

He blushed deeply. "N-nothing!" He quickly looked away.

Valamon shrugged and continued pulling on her shirt. After she was done, she turned around. "You gettin' out anytime soon? Or are ya gonna stay in there all day?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah 'course!" He swam to the edge and Valamon picked him up and set him down on the bank. He walked over, picked up his bandana, and tied it around his neck, then sat down.

Valamon walked over and sat down in front of him.

"Someday soon I'm gonna get outta this hellhole."

"Where ya gonna go?"

"The Real World. There at least I can get away from every one of these morons."

"Sometimes I wish that I could leave. But of course I can't. It's my duty to protect the Digital World. Humph." Valamon folded her arms.

"Yeah, that must really suck."

"Yer tellin' me." Valamon muttered.

"What's that thing on yer back?"

"It's…just a design."

"Hmm," He stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go find something ta eat, see ya later."

"Alright then." Valamon said as she watched him leave.

Valamon draped her wings over her shoulders. _Wonder if he'll come back? Probably not. Oh well it's nice that I got ta help 'im out._ She closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of rustling wings aroused Valamon. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. _How long have I been asleep?_ An Angewomon dropped down in front of her, Impmon hanging limply in her arms. His cheeks were flushed and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sorry to disturb you, but he wanted me to bring him to you. He's very drunk."

Valamon got to her feet and walked over to Angewomon. "Thank you," she said, taking Impmon from her. "I know just how to fix your drunken ass," She turned around and walked towards the lake. "Oh yeah, you can leave now."

Angewomon nodded and took to the air.

Valamon reached the lake and knelt down. "This should help. Ice cold water." She dunked him in the water and quickly pulled him back out.

He coughed and flailed about. "Ack!"

Valamon gave him a quick shake and stood up. Impmon was trembling violently and clinging to her shirt.

Valamon walked over to one of the trees and sat down cross-legged. "Why are you so drunk?" she asked as she dried him off with her shirt.

Impmon did not answer; instead, he buried his face in her shirt. A moment later, he looked up at her, tears shining in his eyes. "Don't leave me," he whispered. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone."

Valamon's eyes widened and she hugged him tightly. "I won't ever leave you. I promise." she whispered.

Impmon sighed and closed his eyes. Valamon smiled slightly as she looked down at him. Tears swelled in her eyes as memories flooded back to her.

Valamon's Flashback: 4,000 Years Ago.

Valamon heard footsteps and looked away from the window to see Seraphimon walking towards her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? Tough day tomorrow."

"I know. I just can't sleep," She turned back to the window. "Too excited I guess."

"I understand. Tomorrow's battle will determine the outcome of the war. I was afraid that we wouldn't make it this far."

"But we have and we _will_ win tomorrow."

Seraphimon placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's the spirit! Keep that up and we'll surely win."

Valamon turned around. "You won't leave me will you?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, you won't leave me during the battle will you?"

"No."

"Promise?"

Seraphimon placed his hand over his heart in a solemn oath. "I promise I won't leave you."

Valamon smiled and turned back to the window.

As the battle raged around her, Valamon focused on fighting the Spinomon that was trying to hit her.

Suddenly it slashed her across the face, deeply scoring it.

She screeched in pain. "Dragon Claw!" She drove her claws into the Mega's chest with a swift uppercut.

Spinomon screamed in pain and burst violently into data. Valamon looked around, ignoring the blood oozing down her face and the stinging pain. Vaccine and Virals were engaged in battle. _This isn't a battle, it's a massacre! _

Valamon suddenly fell to her knees as a sharp object pierced her back. She looked up to see who had attacked her and was surprised to see Seraphimon, pulling a sword from her back. The blade was dripping with blood. Her blood. "What are you doin'? You could've killed me!"

"That's the point."

Valamon stared at him, confused. "Huh?"

Seraphimon cackled. "Did you really think that I wanted peace? I want to rule the Digital World and exact my revenge upon you retched Vaccines for exiling me! Of course, I couldn't do it without your help. But now your usefulness has expired and it's time to dispose of you."

Valamon gasped and tried to stand but Seraphimon plunged the sword in her back. She dropped to her hands and knees and coughed. Seraphimon slowly pulled the sword out, making Valamon clench her teeth against the pain. Her vision blurred slightly. "…you're not…Seraphimon..."

"No, not that it matters. I'll let you see who I really am." His shape began changing until suddenly Murmuxmon stood before her.

"Murmuxmon…! …you bastard I thought you were gone for good!"

"I came back. Now time to die!" He raised the sword again and was suddenly batted away by a large paw.

Valamon saw Catastrophe walk up to her.

_Valamon, are you all right?_ he asked urgently.

_No._ She coughed and spat out blood. _It hurts. _

_I'm gonna get you outta here._

_You do that._ Valamon blacked out, collapsing to the ground.

End of Flashback

Valamon fingered the scar on her face. _I swore I'd never do that to anyone. Ever. There was no one there for me, doesn't mean I won't be there for them._ Tears streamed from her reddened jade eyes, down her pale, scarred face. She stroked Impmon's dark purple fur with her claws. _No, I'd never treat you like I was treated._ She laughed weakly when the spit bubble Impmon had been blowing in his sleep burst, causing him to flinch and wipe at his face and snuggle closer to her. Valamon sighed and hugged him.

Valamon's eyes fluttered open. She looked down and saw Impmon still asleep. Valamon very slowly pulled out her legs, one at a time, and sighed with relief. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked up. She watched a small group of HoneyBeemon fly overhead and disappear over the treetops. She felt Impmon squirm and looked down.

Impmon opened his eyes and looked up at Valamon.

"Mornin', sleep well?"

"No, my head hurts."

"Hangover." Valamon said simply.

"Urgh. I hate hangovers!"

"Why were you drinking so much anyway?"

"'Cause I felt like it!" Impmon snapped, folding his arms.

Valamon started to stroke his fur. Impmon relaxed against his will and began purring softly.

Valamon smiled and scratched his ears. "I was afraid that you weren't comin' back when you told me you were leavin'."

"Well, I wasn't really planning ta but…I did anyway didn't I?"

"Yes. I'm glad you did."

"I am too."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Impmon asked, "Valamon? Am I yer friend?"

"Why, yes."

He turned around. "Really?"

"Yes."

Impmon threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

Valamon's eyes widened with surprise. She smiled and patted his head.

He pulled away. "I'm probably gonna leave tamorrow. I found a portal."

Valamon felt saddened at the news. "I wish you luck then. Do you think you'll come visit me?"

"If I can, yeah."

Valamon smiled. "That's good. Will you tell me good-bye before you leave?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Valamon shrugged. "Why would you?"

"I-" he paused. "Have no clue." he finished bluntly.

Valamon sighed.

"Wait, I do!" Impmon said hastily.

Valamon raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause yer my friend."

Valamon smiled weakly and hugged him. He pulled away and jumped off her leg. Valamon watched him as he walked a little ways away.

"I'm gonna go get somethin' ta eat, you wanna come with?"

"Sure," She stood up. "Where did you have in mind?"

"There's this restaurant we could go to."

"Alright. How do ya wanna get there? Walk or fly?"

"Walking sounds Ok."

"Alright then, come on." She turned and started walking.

Impmon ran after her. "Hey, wait up!"

They walked to the restaurant and sat down at one of the tables. After a couple minutes, a female Burgermon came over and took their orders.

"What do you want to do after we're done here?"

"Take a nap. My head really hurts."

"That's why you shouldn't drink so much."

"Do you sometimes?"

"No, I don't really like alcohol."

"Well, then. I'll never challenge you to a drinking contest."

Valamon grinned broadly. "Ya got that right!"

After they ate, they walked back to the lake, Impmon riding on Valamon's shoulder. When they reached the lake, Valamon set Impmon down. She lay down beside him on her side, propped up by her elbow.

Impmon curled up against her. "I kinda feel sad that I'm leavin'."

"I do too."

"You're the only friend I've ever had." Impmon said quietly.

"I'm sure you'll make more."

"Yeah, whatever."

Valamon smiled sadly and put a hand on him. The soft snores told her that he had fallen asleep. She sighed and rested her head on her arm. _I do hope you make more friends. Life can be very lonely when you're on your own Even more when you convince yourself that you don't need any friends. I should know that._ She closed her eyes, pulling Impmon closer and burying her face in his fur.

Valamon felt herself being shaken.

"Valamon wake up!"

Valamon bolted upright, instantly alert. "What?" she asked, looking around wildly.

"Whoa, calm down, toots."

Valamon looked down to see Impmon. "Oh, what?"

"I wanted ta tell ya I'm leavin' now."

"Oh." Valamon said sadly, looking down at the ground. She had secretly hoped that he was not going to leave.

"Come now, don't be like that." Impmon said.

"Sorry. Here," She reached in her pocket and took out a silver chain with a blood-red stone on it. She held it out to him. "You can take this, to remind you of me and, for luck."

Impmon took it from her. He gazed at it in wonder then looked up at her. "T-thank you." Tears swelled in his eyes.

Valamon reached out and hugged him. She pulled away and smiled at him. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Eep!" Impmon squeaked in surprise and blushed deeply, clutching his cheek with both paws. He pulled out of her grasp and dropped down on the ground. He began running. As he reached the edge, he stopped and turned to wave, then he bolted away.

Valamon watched him with an ache in her heart. She curled up, wrapping her wings around her and sighed. _Something tells me he's not coming back for a while._ She blinked and tears rolled down her face. _Now I'm alone again._ She closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later Valamon was walking through a JewelBeemon village when she saw a FanBeemon flying as fast as it could towards her, screaming, "AHHH! It's a monster! SAVE MEE! AHHHHHHH!" It barreled into her.

"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong?" Valamon asked, catching it in her hands before it fell.

The FanBeemon merely pointed in the direction it had come before burying its face in her shirt.

Valamon looked up to see a tall demonic looking biker-type Digimon striding along the path looking around with a feral grin on his face. She could tell immediately that he was a Mega level viral and highly dangerous. "What do you want?"

The Digimon stopped and looked at her. His grin turned into a smirk. "What? Ya don't recognize me? Of course not." He put a clawed hand on his hip.

"What's that supposed ta mean? Who are you?"

The viral reached up and pulled something out of the bandana on his left arm. He held it up for her to see. It was a silver chain with a blood-red stone attached to it.

Valamon gasped. "My necklace! But I gave that to…how did you get it?" she demanded angrily, taking a step forward. "You better not've done anything to Impmon, if you did then I'll kill you!"

"Cool yer jets, toots. It's me, Impmon. Just Mega level."

Valamon stared at him with disbelief. "Impmon?"

"Actually, it's Beelzemon." he said, folding his arms.

"So you finally came to visit after all this time. I've been waiting for you to return."

"Well, let's just say I've been busy."

"Well, you're here now."

"Not for long though, there's somethin' I gotta do."

"Well, after yer done we can hang out, right?"

"I don't think so."

Valamon cocked her head to one side. "What, why not?"

"Because, I don't want to."

"Oh, maybe some other time?"

"No, I'm probably never gonna see you again."

"Why?" Valamon asked, surprised.

"'Cause I'm too good for you."

"Huh?" Valamon asked, blinking and raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't need any friends."

"But Beelzemon-"

"Shut up!" Anger flashed in his hard ruby eyes. "I don't need you, I don't need anybody!"

Valamon could see pain and loneliness behind the anger in his eyes. She set FanBeemon down, walked over to Beelzemon, and threw her arms around his middle in hug.

He looked at her in surprise. "Wha-what the hell are you doin'?" he demanded, taking a step back.

"It's alright. I'm here for you." Valamon said quietly.

Beelzemon pushed her away. "I don't need you! I'm fine by myself."

As he turned to walk away, Valamon reached for him.

He swatted her hand away. "Leave me alone!"

Valamon's hand dropped to her side and tears streamed down her face. "Beelzemon..."

He gave her a look of disgust and looked down at the necklace still in his hand. "Oh yeah, here's your necklace." He tossed her the necklace and she caught it in mid-air.

She watched him disappear from view. _I can't believe it; he doesn't want to be my friend any more. But there seems to be a reason for that. He seems so sad, though he's hiding it with anger. I remember when I used to do that._ She looked down at her necklace. _I'm not going to let him go through the same thing, no matter how much he resists._ Full of determination, she ran in the direction Beelzemon had taken.

Beelzemon grunted as he struggled to keep Megidramon's jaws from closing in around him, his grip slackening slightly. Suddenly the viral dragon was thrown sideways. Beelzemon watched in amazement as Valamon came into view, looking quite angry.

"How dare you try to hurt him!" she snarled, dropping to the ground. "Now you die!" She fell into a fighting stance.

Megidramon roared and righted himself. "Megiddo Flame!"

With a swift uppercut, she sliced the attack in two. She charged at Megidramon, black energy coating her claws. "Dragon Cla-oof!" She was batted away like she a rag doll by his large claws.

Megidramon roared and slithered towards her.

She jumped up. "Come on, ya big ugly lizard!"

"Guilmon, please stop!"

Valamon looked past the Viral dragon and saw a boy with brown hair and goggles. She looked back at Megidramon.

"So, you're Guilmon, huh? Well, for the sake of your Tamer, I won't kill you." She straightened up. She jumped over Megidramon's head as he lunged at her.

Beelzemon was tired of standing around and ran at Megidramon. "I'm gonna finish this now!" He pulled out his gun. "Double Impact!"

The bullets hit Megidramon's side. He swiveled his head to look at Beelzemon and growled. He whipped around his tail, slamming it into Beelzemon.

Beelzemon went flying backwards, slamming into the ground, and sliding several inches before coming to a stop.

Valamon grabbed Megidramon's tail and tossed him away, then walked over to Beelzemon. She bent down and held out her hand to him.

Beelzemon swatted it away and stood up. "What are you doin' here? I thought I told ya I don't need you!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

"DAMN YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared in her face.

Valamon's eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't think so. I want to help you."

"I don't need your help!" He backhanded her viciously. "I don't need you, I don't need anybody!"

Valamon spat out a mixture of spit and blood onto the ground and wiped her mouth, ignoring the stinging pain from the small wounds that Beelzemon's metal-coated glove had left on her cheek. "Yes you do. You just don't realize it," she said calmly, looking up at him sympathetically. "You're my friend; I don't want you to be sad and unhappy."

Beelzemon's eyes widened in surprise. "Valamon…" He sighed. "Leave me alone, just, leave me alone." He shook his head and turned away.

Valamon reached out to touch him but was suddenly yanked backwards. "Ahh!"

Beelzemon spun around. "Valamon!"

Valamon snapped out her wings and flew up. She saw a group of six kids and five Digimon standing on a cliff overlooking the battle. One of the girls was on her knees with her face in her hands, her whole body shaking. Valamon cocked her head to one side. _What's wrong with her?_

"Darkness Claw!"

Valamon looked down to see Beelzemon drive his claws through Megidramon. The Viral dragon collapsed.

Beelzemon pulled his claws out, turned, and walked a ways away.

The brown-haired boy rushed over to Megidramon. "Guilmon, GUILMON!" he cried, hugging the dragon's head, tears coursing down his face.

"Aww, ain't that sweet? I'll put you outta yer misery. Double Impact!"

"Beelzemon, NO!" Valamon screamed.

Just as the bullets were about to hit Megidramon, he hit them away with his tail. Then the dragon and child was enveloped in a gold light.

Valamon watched in amazement as it dispersed, leaving behind a white armored knight with a crimson cape, lance, and shield. "What happened? Where's the boy?"

"Crap." Beelzemon said simply, pulling out his other gun.

"You're going to pay for killing Leomon and trying to harm my friends! For that you can never be forgiven!" the knight said in a voice that sounded like it was two people talking.

"Who said I wanted forgiveness?"

"Lightning Joust!"

Beelzemon dodged the attack, retaliating with his own. "Double Impact!"

The knight Digimon held up his shield, blocking the bullets. Valamon watched the battle between the two Mega Virals with concern. Suddenly Beelzemon was successfully hit with a Lightning Joust, making him fall to his knees. As he struggled to pull himself up, the viral knight charged at him. Just as he was about to strike, Valamon dropped down in front of Beelzemon and was struck through the stomach. She gasped and fell to her knees. She coughed fiercely and spat up blood.

The startled knight pulled out his lance, causing Valamon to fall forwards, and took a step back. "What have I done?" he whispered, horrified.

"Valamon!" Beelzemon cried in disbelief. He dropped to his knees and picked her up in his arms. "Why, why did you do that?"

"Because," Valamon said softly. "You're my friend; I wasn't going to let you be killed in front of my eyes when I could've done something about it."

"I'm sorry; I never meant what I said to you." Tears trickled down his cheeks, splattering on Valamon's face.

She reached up and wiped his face with her hand. "I know, I forgive you. And, I'm sorry too."

"Whatever for?"

"I broke my promise."

"Wha-what promise?"

''Three years ago, when you were still with me. An Angewomon brought you to me drunk. You pleaded me never to leave you alone. I promised you I wouldn't, never like I was," Tears streamed down her face. "I can't keep that promise."

He hugged her and buried his face in her hair. "Valamon..."

Valamon closed her eyes, inhaled sharply, and coughed. "Man, I survived a sword in the back; you'd think I'd survive a lance through the stomach..."

"No one could survive that," Beelzemon's voice cracked. "Valamon, there's something I gotta tell ya. I-"

"Shh, don't say anything." Valamon murmured.

"But I have to-"

"No." She began coughing violently.

Beelzemon hugged her tighter. "Don't leave me. Please, don't. I don't want to be left alone again."

"I'm sorry." Valamon said hoarsely.

Neither of them had noticed the bits of data that were flying off Valamon until she looked down and sighed. "I can't believe this is the end."

"Neither can I." He put his hand on her cheek.

Valamon smiled weakly. "Here," she said, pulling her necklace out of one of her pockets. She held it out to him. "You keep it; I won't need it anymore."

He took it from her. He looked at it for a moment then looked at Valamon and cried out as he watched her disappear. "Valamon! Valamon..." He buried his face in his hands and began sobbing uncontrollably, digging his claws in his helmet.

The knight reverted to a small red dinosaur-like Digimon and the brown-haired boy.

Takato looked very distraught. He walked over to Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, I'm really sorry."

"She was the only one who cared, and I treated her like crap. I never got ta tell her how I really felt, now I never will," He opened his hand and looked down at Valamon's necklace. "I'm sorry, Valamon." he whispered.

Renamon phased into view beside him. She put a paw on his shoulder.

He jerked away. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Come home with us."

"There's nothing there for me, there's nothing here either, not anymore."

"Even though you did some terrible things-"

Beelzemon snorted, "That's an understatement."

Renamon frowned before continuing. "We're still welcoming you to return with us."

"Not all of you are," Beelzemon said, looking up at Jeri. "Besides, I was such a jerk to ya. Why should you care?"

"Because I do, now come on."

Beelzemon shakily got to his feet. "Fine."

"Beelzemon! Look out!"

Beelzemon glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw the metal plates coming towards him.

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead and he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders and heard a grunt. His eyes widened in disbelief when Valamon looked up at him. "Valamon?"

She smiled weakly. "Hi."

He chuckled weakly. "Oh my God. I never thought I'd see you again!" He put an arm around her waist and picked her up.

"I didn't either. Oh, it hurts."

"I'll get ya away from here." Beelzemon said, turning. He began to fly slowly.

"I see you're wearing my necklace."

"Oh, yeah. Couldn't keep myself from doin' that."

Valamon's smile widened slightly. "That's nice."

Beelzemon reached a skyscraper, flew up to the top floor, and kicked in one of the windows.

The Monster Makers looked up at them, startled. Beelzemon set Valamon down. She stood there for a few seconds before her knees buckled and she collapsed. Beelzemon caught her and helped her over to the nearest wall, where she sat.

"Where are the others?" Yamaki asked.

"Still battlin'." Beelzemon replied, not taking his eyes off Valamon.

"Damn!" Valamon cried, pulling out one of the blades in her back. She held it up and examined it. Half of it was dripping with blood. "No one can say Digimon don't bleed," She looked up at Yamaki. "I've heard quite a bit about you from the Sovereign. They said that if you didn't stop that program that deleted Digimon, he would send me in ta straighten ya out." She crushed the blade in her hand into dust and let it fall to the floor.

"Why you?"

"'Cause I'm the-ow!-Guardian," Valamon replied, pulling another out. "Damn stupid D-Reaper! Once I'm healed, yer ass is mine!" She threw it and it embedded itself in the opposite wall.

Beelzemon reverted to his wingless form and sat down beside Valamon. "Yeah, we gotta still get Jeri outta there."

"Jeri, who's that?"

"She is-was-one of the Tamers, 'til I killed her Digimon."

Valamon sighed and pulled another out of her back. "Hey, Beelzemon? Wanna see who's stronger?"

"How?"

Valamon stood up. "Like this!" She hurled it with all her might at the wall. It went through the wall kept and going.

Everyone watched as it hit the next building and made a hole in it.

Beelzemon's jaw dropped, as well as everyone else's. "Damn, yer good."

"Thanks," Valamon sat back down. "Could ya help me get the rest of these out?"

"Sure."

Valamon looked around and watched the Monster Makers as they busily worked on their computers. She could tell Yamaki was watching them through his sunglasses even though it looked like he was looking out the window.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Valamon closed her eyes and leaned against Beelzemon. While she slept, Beelzemon very gently pried the rest of the blades out of her back and tossed them away. After he was done, he shifted slightly and ran his claws through her hair.

The Tamers walked in, very surprised to see the sleeping Valamon and Beelzemon. They saw the blood on the floor and the hole as well as the bloody blades stuck in the wall and on the floor.

"Whoa, what happened?" Henry asked, looking around.

Yamaki shrugged and turned away.

Suddenly Valamon stirred. She looked up at the Tamers and stood up. "How's it goin'?"

"F-fine. We still haven't gotten Jeri out though." Takato replied.

"I think I have an idea for gettin' yer friend free."

"You do?" Takato asked in surprise.

Valamon nodded. "But it'll take a while. I have to heal up and Catastrophe'll need time to get here."

"Catastrophe?"

Valamon smiled. She turned and walked over to the window, allowing them to see her wounds and her blood-soaked shirt. They grimaced.

She spread her wings and flew out the window, where she hovered just outside. She let out a low eerie whistle that echoed. After a moment, she stopped and went back inside. "Now we wait."

"How long?"

"Well, since he's in the Digital World…maybe a few days. I'll tell you when he's here."

"Oh."

Valamon coughed. "Man, hurts like hell." She spat out blood and wiped her mouth. She walked over to Beelzemon and sat down. She reached out and picked up one of the blades between her claws. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the blade up into the ceiling. Then she began to lightly sketch on the wall with her foreclaw.

"Hewwo."

Valamon looked up to see a young girl with brown hair in a yellow t-shirt and light blue shorts. "Hello little one."

"What are you doing?"

"Just drawing." Valamon replied.

"What's your name?"

"Valamon."

"My name's Susie."

"What a nice name."

"Wanna play with me?"  
"Sorry, but no thanks."

"Oh, Ok," Susie turned around and saw Terriermon. "Tewwiermon! Wanna play dress-up?"

Terriermon squeaked and bolted. Susie ran after him.

Valamon giggled and sighed. Suddenly Beelzemon fell against her shoulder. He slid down and his head and shoulder dropped onto her lap. Valamon's eyes widened in surprise. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek. She draped her wing over him like a sheet.

Beelzemon slowly opened his eyes. At first, his vision was blurry but as it came into focus, he saw that he was lying on his side on Valamon's lap. He bolted upright, making Valamon's wing cover his face and startling her.

Valamon moved her wing and smiled at Beelzemon. "I see you're awake."

"Yeah." He looked down at his hands, blushing lightly.

"It's really boring here."

"Yeah, hey ya wanna come with me ta check on the kids?"

"Kids? I guess so..."

"Great, this way we can fix up your wounds too."

Valamon smiled. "So this means I'm your friend again?"

"Of course! I told ya I didn't mean what I said to ya. It's just that I had been through a lot of terrible ordeals after I left the Digital World."

"I understand."

"I forgot that you do. I hate myself for yellin' at ya. I especially hate myself for hittin' ya."

Valamon put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. It didn't hurt that much. And I don't hate you. I've had worse happen to me than get yelled at and slapped."

Beelzemon looked down at the floor and sighed. "Bet yer life was a living hell."

"Yes. But it's alright now."

"Well, come on. Let's get outta here."

They stood up. Beelzemon picked Valamon up. A bright light enveloped him and when it dispersed, Beelzemon had purple-ish black feathered wings and green eyes. He walked over to the window and flew out.

"I can fly by myself."

"Alright." Beelzemon let her fly out of his arms.

Together they flew for a bit.

"To think, as Impmon you were scared of flying."

"I wasn't scared of flying. It's just that I messed with a lot of Digimon that flew and they'd get mad and carry me by my feet high up in the air and drop me."

"Oh."

"Hey, wanna race?"

"Sure, but I gotta warn ya. I'm really fast."

"How fast?"

"I can travel faster than many Digimon."

"Not faster than an Imperialdramon."

"No, but who could?"

Beelzemon shrugged.

"Well come on!" Valamon said, speeding off ahead of him.

"Hey no fair! VALAMON!" Beelzemon cried, taking off after her.

The two chased each other around for a while until they got to the house.

"Ai! Mako! I'm back!" Beelzemon called, landing and reverting to his wingless form.

Valamon landed beside him and looked around. She looked at the house and watched as the door open and two young children ran out, a boy and a girl, screaming happily. They ran up to Beelzemon and latched onto his legs.

He picked them. "Hey guys."

"Impmon, you were great!"

"Yeah I was, wasn't I?"

"Who's that?"

Beelzemon turned to Valamon. "This is my friend, Valamon. I brought her over ta meet ya."

"She's pretty," the little girl said.

Valamon blushed lightly.

"Yes she is." Beelzemon agreed with a sheepish grin.

Valamon blushed deeper and looked away shyly.

"Come on let's go inside."

They walked inside and Beelzemon set the kids down. He turned to Valamon. "Come with me, we need ta tend to your wounds."

"A-alright." Valamon followed him into the bathroom. She watched as he looked through the drawers and medicine cabinet muttering to himself.

"Damn! Where the hell is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The freakin' gauze wrap. I know they got one runnin' around here _somewhere_!"

"Gauze wrap? What's that?"

"It's a long bandage."

"Oh."

Beelzemon growled in frustration. "I'll be right back," He walked out of the bathroom. A minute later, he returned. "Alright. Valamon, this is the kids' grandma. She's gonna bandage ya up, since she knows where everythin' is." he said as an elderly woman appeared beside him.

"Oh, my," The woman's eyes widened at the sight of Valamon. "Well, dearie, let's get you fixed up." She walked over to one of the cabinets.

Valamon watched the woman for a moment then looked up to see Beelzemon disappear.

"Ok, I need you to lift up your shirt so I can look at your wounds."

Valamon hesitantly pulled up the back of her shirt.

She heard the woman gasp. "My God! You should be dead right now, with all these holes in you."

"Well, I ain't exactly human, ya know."

"I see. These are some pretty nasty wounds; I'll have ya patched up. And what in the world is this thing?"

"It's nothing."

Valamon watched as the woman started looking through a small drawer. She pulled out a long brown roll.

Valamon guessed that it was probably the gauze wrap Beelzemon had been looking for earlier.

The woman also pulled out a bottle. She turned around and ordered Valamon to sit down while she applied ointment to the wounds. Then she started wrapping her up. "Let me take your shirt and fix it up for you, it's a mess."

Valamon removed her shirt and handed it to the woman. She followed her into the living room, draping her wings around herself. She saw Beelzemon sitting on the couch with the kids nestled in his lap as they watched TV. Beelzemon looked up at her and, seeing her shirtless bandaged chest, blushed lightly and looked away.

Valamon sat down on the couch beside him.

"Kids! Anyone want fudge pops?"

"Yeah!"

The kids jumped off Beelzemon's lap and raced into the kitchen with their grandma following behind them.

Beelzemon got up and followed them. He stopped and turned to Valamon. "You comin'?"

"No."

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

_I don't see why he was so angry before. He seems quite happy with these kids._ Valamon stood up and walked over to the front door. She reached out and put a hand on the doorknob. She looked in the direction of the kitchen. Then she opened the door and went outside. She sat down on the front step and looked up at the sky, which was partially covered by dark silver clouds. She sighed. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the door open.

"Whatcha doin' out here all alone?" Beelzemon sat down beside her. He held out a fudge pop to her.

She took it and looked at it uncertainly. "I just wanted to have some alone time I guess." She gave it an experimental lick. Deciding she liked it, she bit into it. She ignored the cold and numbing affect as she continued eating.

"Uh, Valamon? Ya ain't supposed ta eat it like that."

Valamon shrugged. A few moments later, she finished and set the stick down. "You really love those kids, don't you?"

"Huh?" Beelzemon looked at her, then looked up. "Yeah, they're a handful sometimes but, still..."

Valamon looked down at her hands.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Don't say that, I can tell you ain't happy about something."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"You're not alone anymore. I'm here for ya."

Valamon looked up at him in surprise, then looked away. "I still feel alone. No one's ever really cared about me. Seeing you with those kids…it hurts. 'Cause it shows me what I don't have, never had, and probably never really will. I guess that's the price I pay for being the Guardian, condemned to a life of loneliness…." Her voice cracked and tears spilled from her eyes.

Beelzemon put a hand on her shoulder. Valamon jerked away and stood up.

Beelzemon stood up as well. "Come on, let's go inside. It's gettin' kinda chilly out here."

They walked inside. Beelzemon sat down on the couch in-between the children. Valamon looked down at the floor as she walked over and sat down on the edge farthest from the three. Beelzemon looked at her sympathetically.

Ai, who was the closest to Valamon, looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

Valamon looked at her. She shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, then looked away, pretending to be interested on what was on the television. She looked down and saw Ai pulling herself up on her lap. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Ai smiled up at her. "You look sad, how come?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Ai, Mako! Time for bed!"

"Ohhh!" the kids said simultaneously.

"Come on now."

"But we're not tired yet!" the children insisted.

"I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Ooooh, could Valamon read it to us?" Ai asked.

"If she wants to."

Valamon looked at her uncertainly. "I don't know how to read." she said quietly.

"You don't?" the kids' grandma asked, slightly shocked.

"No, I never needed to. All I do is fight." She shrugged.

"Don't feel too bad, I don't know how to either. Not many Digimon do." Beelzemon said reassuringly.

Ai and Mako's grandma nodded understandingly then turned to the kids. "Come on now."

Unwillingly the children went with their grandmother into their room.

Valamon stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Outside."

"You don't have ta sleep outside."

Valamon turned to him. "I don't?"

"Nah, you can have the couch. Usually I sleep here but you can if ya want."

"Oh, but where will you sleep?" She walked over and sat down on the couch.

"I can sleep on the couch too; unless the kids want me ta sleep in their room with 'em."

Valamon sighed. "They probably will."

As if on cue, she heard the kids call out from their room, "Impmon!"

Beelzemon sighed and stood up. He walked into the kids' room.

Valamon sighed and curled up, tucking her legs under her. She crossed her arms on the arm of the couch and rested her cheek on them. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes to try and hold them back.


	4. Chapter 4

Valamon slowly opened her eyes. As her vision came into focus, she saw that she was nose-to-nose with a sleeping Impmon. His breath gently washed over her when he exhaled. Valamon's eyes widened. _Oh my God, what was he thinking?_ She pulled away slightly.

Impmon's eyes slowly opened. He smiled groggily. "Mornin'."

"Hello. I thought you were sleeping in the kids' room."

"I was. But after they fell asleep I thought I'd come in ta see what ya were doin'," He reached out and put his paw on her cheek. "Ya don't like it here, do ya?"

"Not really." Valamon sat up. She stood up and walked to the front door. She opened the door and walked outside.

Impmon got up and followed her. "Where ya goin'?"

"Out for a bit. Catastrophe should be here soon." She spread her wings and took off in the air._ It's nice to finally be away from him and the kids. I know they mean well, but I just can't take it anymore. _Suddenly she sensed something. _Catastrophe?_

_Valamon? _

_Catastrophe! Where are you? _

_Not far. Where are you?_

_I don't know really. Just flying around, trying to clear my head. It's nice to talk to you again._

_I know it's been quite awhile since you've contacted me. I was starting to get worried. C'ya soon._

Valamon sighed.

Several hours later, she returned to find Beelzemon waiting out on the porch for her.

"Where have you been?" Beelzemon demanded, walking up to her as she landed.

"Why, what's the matter?"

"I was worried about ya."

"Why would you be?"

"I kinda thought you left. Besides, why shouldn't I, hmm?"

"I…" She looked down at the ground and put one hand on her arm. "I don't know. I'm just not used to it, I guess."

Beelzemon cocked his head to one side and crossed his arms. He smiled. "Valamon, yer silly."

She smiled sheepishly.

"Whoa, that's a nasty lookin' scar."

"Huh?" Valamon looked down to see the scar that Gallantmon's lance had left on her muscular stomach. "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt at least," She sighed. "This makes at least thirty or more scars. I kinda lost count."

Beelzemon's arms dropped to his sides in disbelief. "My God."

Valamon nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Beelzemon walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Valamon pulled away. "Please don't try ta make me feel better." She turned around. She was taken by surprise when she felt Beelzemon's arms wrap around her and his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Valamon, there's no reason ta be like that."

"Yes there is. You see, I fell in love once. Unfortunately, he used me. He broke my heart, beat me, and then left me to die in the middle of a battle. The only reason I survived was because of my determination to get my revenge. I found out the hard way that revenge doesn't solve anything; it doesn't make the pain go away and it doesn't change what they did. That's why I gave up on having my revenge on the others that had hurt me," She wiped her eyes and stifled a sob. "I've been through so much abuse and neglect that it feels weird when someone tries to comfort me. It hurts."

"Oh, Valamon," Beelzemon murmured. "I didn't realize you went through _all__that_."

"No, no one does. I swore I'd never go through anything like that again, it just hurt too much. Or put anyone though something like that either."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm never falling in love again. It's hard enough for me to actually trust anyone, let alone love anyone. You're just lucky that I still befriend others."

"Oh." Beelzemon said, sounding sad and disappointed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." he said as he pulled away.

Valamon turned around, annoyed. "Don't pull that crap with me. What's wrong?"  
Beelzemon shook his head, turned, and started walking towards the house, his shoulders hunched.

Irritated, Valamon growled in her throat. She walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and spun him roughly around. He looked down at her, startled.

"Don't _even_ pull that crap with me! Tell me right now!"

Beelzemon avoided her gaze. Valamon tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at her. His hard eyes were tears-filled.

Valamon sighed and put her hand on his cheek, feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"It's not that. It's just-never mind." He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against her hand, placing his hand on hers.

"What?" Valamon urged. "Come on, you can tell me."

He opened his eyes to look at her.

Valamon could see several emotions in his eyes that seemed strangely familiar. _That's the same kind of look that…ugh, I can't even say his name! But that's the same kind of look he gave me before he told me…wait a second! Does Beelzemon…love me? But why would he?_

"Valamon?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Beelzemon, remember the day I died?"

"Yes," he replied sadly. "I can never forget."

"You said that you wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

"I-I…" He blushed deeply. "I wanted to tell that I…err, I-" He swallowed and coughed nervously.

"Come out with it all ready!"

"I love you..." Beelzemon said in a choked whisper, looking away sadly.

Valamon stared at him in disbelief.

"Not like it matters anyway. You said you weren't gunna fall in love again so…who cares?" He shrugged slightly and turned to walk away.

Valamon watched him, dumbfounded. Tears swelled in her eyes and she turned and ran. She flew to the skyscraper that Beelzemon had brought her to and sat on the roof. She was fighting with herself whether to risk loving him or not._ He's been through a lot and he's my friend. But even so, I don't want to be hurt again or hurt him. I've been through enough pain already, but so has he. I think I'll give it a try. More for his sake than mine._ With her mind made up, Valamon stood up and was about to take off when she sensed the fox-like Digimon, Renamon, teleport behind her. "What do you want?"

"I sensed you were up here. I thought you were with Impmon."

"I needed some time to think that's all. Wait-" Valamon sensed Catastrophe approaching. "Catastrophe! Renamon, can you go get Beelzemon for me? We're gonna need him. But before you go, tell the others to get ready. Meet me outside."

"As you wish." With that, Renamon phased out of view.

Valamon took to the air. She looked down and saw that the children and their Digimon were coming out of the building. She looked up and could make out Catastrophe, who was speeding towards the building, avoiding the D-Reaper as best as he could.

"What the heck is that?" She heard one of the children exclaim.

Valamon cupped her hands over her mouth. "Catastrophe, CATASTROPHE!"

The dragon let out a ringing roar in response.

One of the children screamed and many of the others were freaking out.

"Oh my God! That's one big Digimon!"

"Big scary lookin' lizard too!"

Valamon dropped down beside them. "That's not a Digimon. He's a real dragon."

A moment later Catastrophe was hovering above them, like a large black jewel sparkling in the sun. The dragon let out a loud roar and dropped down in front of them with a ground-shaking thud.

Valamon walked up to him and the dragon lowered his head to allow Valamon to pet it.

Valamon hugged his head and stroked it affectionately. "Hello big guy." _I so glad you're here, this is going to be hard._

_I know we can do it, together._

"I know we can too," Suddenly she sensed Beelzemon. She looked up and watched as he landed. "Hello, Beelzemon, this is Catastrophe."

Beelzemon stared at Catastrophe, completely terrified. "Oh my God!" he whispered. "What kinda Digimon is that?"

"A non-Digimon."

"Um, Ok..."

Valamon turned to the Tamers. "Alright you guys. Do what you have to do. Our number one priority is to get your friend out. But if we can, we can try to stop the D-Reaper once and for all."

The Tamers nodded.

"Alright guys! Time to Biomerge!" Takato said, holding up his D-Arc.

Valamon watched in amazement as the children and their Digimon merged to form a new Digimon._That's kinda like what I do with Catastrophe._

"Alright, my turn. Infusion!" Valamon and Catastrophe fused together to create a new dragon, Ryuu.

"Alright, time to go." With a mighty thrust of its wings the dragon was airborne. It watched the other take off into the air as well, keeping an eye on Beelzemon.

_Do you like him?_ Catastrophe's voice rang out in Valamon's mind.

_Yes. I've decided to give him a try._

_Are you certain about this? Remember what happened last time? _

_Yes, but we should worry about this matter later. Right now, we have to help with the D-Reaper and getting their friend out._

_Yes, the creature we are fighting is very strong. Several times, it almost got me._

"Beelzemon! Where's Jeri?"

"Follow me!" Beelzemon gestured.

Ryuu followed Beelzemon to a large bubble-like shaped creature.

"There! That's were she is! Inside the bubble."

"Alright, stand back!" Ryuu opened its mouth and a stream of dark green acid burst out.

After a second it stopped. A large hole had been burned into it.

"Go now and get Jeri out!"

"Got it!"

Ryuu watched Beelzemon disappear for a few moments, then fly out. He was carrying the brown-haired girl Valamon had seen before; a small Digimon was perched on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're free! See Jeri? I told you we'd get outta here!" Calumon said happily.

"Come on, Valamon! Let's get outta here!"

Ryuu nodded and took off towards the skyscraper. When they reached it, the dragon hovered in front of the window while it watched Beelzemon. It was chuckling to itself at the reactions the Monster Makers were having at seeing a large dragon, especially Yamaki's.

When Beelzemon came out, he did not look at the dragon, instead he flew right by it.

"Beelzemon, I want to tell you something."

"What?" he asked, not turning around, or stopping.

Ryuu flew in front of Beelzemon. "I want to talk about earlier."

"Can't we talk about it later?" Beelzemon asked irratibly, flying past the dragon.

It sighed. "If you want."

_He seems quite irritable._

_Yes, it is only because he is sad and trying to hide it. I'm afraid I really upset him._

_Hmm, Digimon act much like humans I think. Dragons don't have the same kind of problems as either species._

_I know. I just wish this wasn't so hard._

_It'll be okay. Sometimes you seem to forget, I love you too._

_Yes, but that's a little different. Our love is more on friendship than anything else._

They flew in silence for a few moments. Suddenly a large purple creature burst put of the ground not far from where the two were.

The dragon's keen eyes saw the Tamers by it. "Come on, the Tamers are over there!"

The two took off at top speed towards the large creature. Ryuu circled around the large creature, shooting out bursts of acid at it while dodging its scythe shaped arms. Beelzemon and the Tamers and were busy attacking it as well. Ryuu watched in amazement as Sakuyamon transferred her energy to Justimon, who seemed to be having a hard time getting it under control. After what seemed like several minutes, he finally got it under control and absorbed into his energy sword, making it more powerful and very long.

Ryuu had to dodge the blade as Justimon sliced the creature in half. The dragon flew down beside the Tamers. "Great job! Where's Gallantmon?"

The Tamers shrugged.

"He could be anywhere."

Suddenly the creature reformed.

"Aw, man! It didn't work!" Justimon said.

"What're we gonna do now?"

As if in answer, the ground below the creature opened and it began to fall. Upon closer inspection, Ryuu saw that the Sovereign and other Digimon were dragging the creature down.

"Look, it's the Sovereign!" MegaGargomon pointed out.

"Cool."

"I'm going to go check on your friend." Ryuu said as it turned to fly away.

"Alright."

Ryuu took off in the direction of the skyscraper. As it flew, it reverted to Catastrophe and Valamon. Valamon glanced at Beelzemon over her shoulder before looking away.

The two reached the skyscraper. Valamon went inside, leaving Catastrophe hovering just outside the window. She walked over to Yamaki. "Do you know where that girl that we brought in is?"

"Her parents came for her."

"Oh."

"Mr. Yamaki! Take a look at this!"

Yamaki walked over to one of the Monster Makers. "What is it?"

Valamon did not hear the rest of the conversation, since she had flown out of the building and over to Catastrophe.

Both of them went up onto the roof and landed. Valamon sat with her back against Catastrophe's side. Without realizing it, she dozed off.

Not much later, she was aroused when she sensed a Digi-portal. She stood up and looked around. All the signs of the D-Reaper were gone. _Looks like they destroyed the D-Reaper._

_Yes, I watched. Now they are in the park. Let's go._

"Alright."

The two took to the air and flew over to the park. They saw the others below them and found a place large enough for Catastrophe to land. As Catastrophe landed, the whole ground shook, causing the children, their Digimon, and their parents to lose their balance.

Valamon giggled as she landed beside the large dragon. "Sorry, he always does that."

The others stood up and continued their conversation. Valamon looked around and saw Impmon with Ai and Mako by a tree.

She made her way over to him.

Impmon looked at her, then looked away.

"Impmon?"

"What?" he asked, irratibly.

Valamon frowned. "Now ain't you social," she said sarcastically. "Keep talking to me like this and I might just take back my decision."

"Huh?" He looked up at her curiously.

Before Valamon could say anything Impmon was engulfed in a bright gold light. He began to shrink.

Valamon turned around and saw that it was happening to the other Digimon as well.

"What's going on?"

Henry turned to his father as Terriermon De-Digivolved in his arms. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry. It was the only way. The Digimon can't stay in the real world anymore."

"How could you?"

"It was the only way! It'll get better! You'll see."

Henry shook his head and his father fell to his knees.

"No! Renamon, you can't leave me!" Rika cried, holding Viximon tight.

"Don't worry Rika, we'll meet again!"

As the others said their good-byes, Valamon walked towards the portal with Catastrophe following behind her.

She turned around. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Zhuqiaomon. He'll figure out a way for your Digimon to return. But it will take some time. Good-bye." She waved and flew into the portal.

Valamon was suddenly transported to the lake clearing. The other In-Training level Digimon were already there, looking around uncertainly.

Catastrophe suddenly appeared behind her. _Good-bye, Valamon. I must be off._

_Bye._

With that said, Catastrophe shot off into the air and flew away.

Valamon turned to the In-training Digimon. "I guess this is where you'll be staying for awhile."  
"Do we have to?"

"Where else do we have to go?"

"I dunno."

Valamon let out an exasperated sigh. "This is going to be _SO_ much fun!' she mumbled unenthusiastically. "How am I going to watch all these Digimon and still make it to Zhuqiaomon's castle? I can't take them with me. Aw, well, I'll figure somethin' out."

Over the next day or so Valamon was very busy trying to keep the mischievous Digimon out of trouble.

Luckily, Yaamon was able to Digivolve into Beelzemon to help her out a bit.

"Gigimon! Calumon! Stop that this instant!" Valamon scolded, picking up the two Digimon.

"But we were having fun!" Calumon insisted.

"Yeah!" Gigimon agreed.

Valamon groaned. "How am I supposed ta talk ta Beelzemon if you guys won't stay out of trouble for two minutes?"

"Can we go for a swim?" Gummymon asked.

"Uh, can you stay out of trouble?"  
"Yes."

"Fine then."  
Yeah!" the small Digimon cried happily.

Valamon watched as they hopped into the lake, bobbing around on the surface.

Beelzemon walked up beside her. "Damn are they a handful!"

"Yeah," She turned to Beelzemon. "Um, Beelzemon? Can I talk to you?"

He sighed. "I guess so." He turned and walked towards one of the nearby trees.

Valamon followed him.

Beelzemon leaned against a tree, folding his arms. "Alright, what did ya want ta talk about?"

"Well, I've decided that it wouldn't kill me to…give you a try."

Beelzemon's arms fell to his sides and his jaw dropped as his expression changed to shocked disbelief. "You really mean it? But I thought…what about what you said before?"

Valamon shook her head. "Forget about it." She smiled and threw her arms around him.

Beelzemon put his arms around her. "Thanks, Valamon."

"VALAMON! HELP!"

Valamon and Beelzemon pulled apart, startled. They looked over at the lake and saw that Hopmon was roughhousing with Gigimon, hopping on his head and forcing him under the water.

"I'm coming!" Valamon rushed over to the lake. She flew over to the two quarreling Digimon and plucked Gigimon out of the water and flew back over to Beelzemon. She set the grateful viral down.

"Thank you!" he squeaked.

"You're welcome."

Gigimon bounded off over to Calumon, who was munching on berries from a nearby bush.

Valamon turned to Beelzemon. "Man, I really need to talk to Zhuqiaomon. Could you watch the little ones while I got to his castle?"

"Eh, wha? No! Absolutely not! I do _not_ do babysitting for Digimon brats!"

"Oh, please? I'd really appreciate it."

"Nooo way." Beelzemon folded his arms and turned away.

"Oh, fine. I guess that we'll just have to deal with them until I find someone to watch them. That could take a while."

Beelzemon gasped. "Alright, alright! I'll watch the pipsqueaks! But you owe me one."

"Thanks, Beelzemon, you're the best." Valamon said, flying up. She waved before taking off in the direction of Zhuqiaomon's castle.

It was nightfall by the time she reached the castle. She flew in through one of the windows and saw the large fiery Sovereign talking to a Digi-gnome.

Valamon landed. "Um, e-excuse me, Zhuqiaomon?"

"Yes?" He turned towards her. "You wanted to ask about sending the Digimon back to their Tamers, correct?"

Valamon was taken aback. "Why yes. How did you know?"

"I have informants."

"Oh."

"Do not worry. I have it figured out. Our little friend here is going to create a portal in your area that will send you back to the human world. I also have a gift for you."

"Um, what would that be?"

"I'm going to give you a human form so that you can stay in the Real World."

"B-but what about my duties?"

"I'll contact you if anything happens."

"Thank you." Valamon said gratefully.

"You are very welcome. You deserve this break for all that you've been through." Zhuqiaomon spread his wings and a bright light enveloped the room.

As soon as it dissipated, Valamon looked down at herself. She was now wearing a black t-shirt, grey shorts, and black tennis shoes. Her complexion was slightly darker, her eyesight was less sharp, her claws were gone and, when she looked over her shoulder, her wings were gone, as well as her fangs. Unfortunately, she still had all her scars. "Wow! This is cool!"

"To change back all you have to do is concentrate. Quite simple actually. You'll get the hang of it. Try it out now."

"Alright." Valamon closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, her vision was back to its normal view. She saw that she had her original form back. She smiled. She turned and flew out the window.

When she reached the lake, she saw that Beelzemon was sitting against a tree while the others were sleeping.

Calumon was sleeping by the berry bush with Gigimon; berry juice stained the sides of mouths and spots on their fur.

Valamon smiled at the scene. She landed beside Beelzemon and sat down. "You look exhausted."

"No kiddin'. Them critters are crazy! And I thought dealin' with Guilmon was hard enough. Dim-witted Pineapple Head." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Valamon leaned against him. "Thanks for lookin' after them for me. Zhuqiaomon said that one of the Digi-gnomes is going to make a portal for us to leave. You would never believe it! Zhuqiaomon gave me a human form so I can stay in the Real World."

Beelzemon's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Yup." She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Beelzemon smiled and put his arm around her.

The next day Valamon and Beelzemon were busy taking the In-Training back to their Tamers after the portal appeared. After they were done, they went to Ai and Mako's house.

"This place looks different."  
"It is. It's Ai and Mako's house, not their Grandma's."

"Oh."

"Hope their parents won't freak out," Beelzemon opened the door and walked in. "Ai, Mako! You here?"

Silence answered him.

He shrugged. "Guess not." He walked over to the couch and sat down. He gestured for Valamon to sit down.

Valamon walked over and sat down beside him. Beelzemon picked up the remote off the coffee table, turned on the TV, and began flipping through the channels. Valamon leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Ya know…you still owe me for watchin' the brats." He looked down at her and smiled.

"I know. I think I've got just the thing." Valamon replied quietly.

"Oh, what is it?"

Valamon leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips. Then she pulled away and rested her head against his arm, leaving Beelzemon staring at her, stunned. Suddenly she heard a car engine. She opened her eyes and stood up.

"What?" Beelzemon asked, standing up.

"The kids are here."

The door opened and Ai, Mako, and their parents walked in.

"Valamon, Impmon!" the kids cried when they spotted the two Digimon. They ran up to them, Ai hugging Valamon's leg and Mako hugging Beelzemon's.

Beelzemon picked Mako up. "Hey guys."

Valamon picked up Ai. "Hi."

"We missed you!" Ai threw her arms around Valamon's neck and hugged her tightly.

Valamon coughed. "That's…nice. Now let go!" she said breathlessly.

"Sorry." Ai let go, giggling.

"Wh-who are you two?" the children's' father demanded.

"Eh, I'm a friend of the children..." Valamon said quietly, not used to the fact that she had to introduce herself.

"Impmon's our Digimon!" Mako said defensively, hugging Beelzemon.

"Uh, O-Ok. Er, oh my God..."

Valamon set Ai down. "Um, I-I guess I'll be leaving..." She started walking towards the door.

Ai grabbed Valamon's pant leg. "Please don't go, Valamon."

"Er..."

"Aw, come on, Valamon. Ya can't leave now." Beelzemon insisted.

"Yeah, we didn't even get our fudge pops yet!" Mako added.

Valamon looked at the floor, trying to make up her mind.

"Please? I thought this was what you wanted." Beelzemon said quietly.

"Yes, but not if it makes others uncomfortable, being around me."  
"Sheesh, if anyone's ta be uncomfortable, it would be around me. I mean, come on. I look like some kinda demon from Hell. They'd probably like being around you more. Besides you said you had that human form."

"Come on!" Ai urged, pulling on Valamon's hand. "Come look at our room!"

Valamon allowed herself be led to the children's room. She sat down on Ai's bed while she watched the young girl looking through a large toy box. Beelzemon walked in and sat down beside her.

"Found it!" Ai said, pulling out a medium sized red ball. "Now we can play catch!" She rushed out of the room.

Valamon and Beelzemon got to their feet and followed Ai outside, where Mako was waiting. Valamon watched Beelzemon and the two children toss the ball back and forth for a while.

"Hey, Valamon. Wanna play?"

"No thanks."

"Aw, come on."

Valamon shook her head. Beelzemon threw the ball at her and she caught it reflexively. She stood up and put one hand on her hip, tossing the ball up in the air and smiling mischievously.

Beelzemon's grin faded. "Uh-oh."

Valamon hurled the ball at him. It hit him in the gut and caused him to fall.

Valamon rushed over to him. "Beelzemon, you alright?"

"A bit winded, but fine. Remind me not ta do that again."

"Alright. Here, lemme give ya a hand." She held out her hand.

Beelzemon took it. With a swift jerk, he pulled Valamon down.

Valamon cried out in surprise. "Beelzemon!"

He grinned and winced when she landed on him. "Oof…what?"

Valamon smiled at him.

"Arf!"

Valamon looked up and saw a small brown creature racing towards them.

"Doggie!" the children cried as they ran to the dog.

"What?"

"It's the kids' dog."

"Oh." Valamon tried to sit up but Beelzemon put his arms around her, pulling her back down so that he could kiss her. She began struggling violently.

Beelzemon immediately let go. "Whoa, calm down, toots. I didn't mean it."

Valamon sat up. "I'm sorry. That's just an instant response I have."

"Yay!"

Suddenly one of the kids leapt on Valamon's back and she fell down on top of Beelzemon again. Then the other child jumped on top of them as well.

Beelzemon sat up and the three fell off onto the ground. "Get offa me!"

"Ow!"

"Yeow!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry guys." Beelzemon stooped down and picked up the children in one arm, and hoisted Valamon up by her waist with the other.

"It's alright."

Suddenly the children's mother appeared. "Time for dinner!"

"YAY! DINNER!" The children pulled out of Beelzemon's grip and raced inside.

"Oh, I'll stay out here." Valamon said, pulling out of Beelzemon's grasp.

"Oh, no ya don't. Yer goin' inside too." Beelzemon threw Valamon over his shoulder.

"N-no! Beelzemon put me down right now!"

"No way, toots."

"Damn it! Put me down right now!"

"Oh my. What on earth are you doing?" the children's mother asked.

"Takin' her inside." Beelzemon said simply, walking past her.

"Um, Ok."

Beelzemon set Valamon down in the kitchen. She looked up at him, folding her arms, and frowning.

He smiled. "You'll thank me for this."

"And if I don't?"  
He shrugged. "You can hit me."

"Alright." She leaned against the counter.

After dinner, Beelzemon talked Valamon into sleeping in the kids' room with him. She sat with her back against the wall. Beelzemon was sleeping with his head on her lap, Mako was sleeping against her side, and Ai was sleeping against Beelzemon's side with her head on Valamon's leg. All three were covered up with a dark green quilt. _Well, it looks like I'm finally home. I never woulda thought this would've happened. I guess life isn't so bad after all._ She closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
